Iwatobi Hero Club!
by Yukkin-Zola
Summary: Imagina que vas de picnic con tu club y amigos, entráis en un estanque y salís con poderes...¡deja de soñar! ¡es verdad! delante de ti tienes malvados enemigos que quieren verte muerto, poderes que descubrir y unas clases y entrenamientos que no puedes evitar. Lo del amor heroico ya ni lo cuentes...¡Iwatobi Hero Club a la carga! (Parejas Heroicas y Villanos OC)
1. I've Got the Power

**Iwatobi Hero Club! **

**We have Powers! **

**Canción: **_I ve Got The Power_

* * *

El club de natación decidió ir a dar un pequeño paseo y comer un picnic para matar el tiempo porque estaban realmente aburridos.

La pobrecita Gou llevaba un canasto lleno de sándwich, pizza y refrescos. bastantes sándwiches los hizo Haru, a si que se manejaba el ingrediente principal, así que añadió algunos suyos. Debía admitir que pesaba demasiado, pero no se quejaría para que nadie la ayudase, sobre todo por el capitán que nadie sabía qué hacía ahí, pero estaba ahí.

- La última vez que llevamos pizza a cualquier picnic que no este a metros de una casa- se quejó Rin al darle un mordisco a la pizza- esta templado

- ya lo siento hermanito...pero es lo que hay... podrías probar algunos de mis sándwiches...

- Oigan...¿Haruka Sempai? - pregunto Rei al ver que el pelinegro no estaba

Makoto, que estaba absorto en comer uno de los trozos de pizza, se despertó y salió corriendo a buscarlo. Seguro que había encontrado algún lago, charca o lo que fuera y se había zambullido en el. Mamá orca fue a buscar a su delfín cuando lo encontró flotando en un lago. se quitó la camisa y fue a donde él.

No sabia porqué, sintió una corriente extraña acariciar su piel y meterse dentro de él... algo que le quitó las ganas de salir del agua y se dejase llevar, como Haru. Extrañamente ahí dentro se estaba bien, pero también sentía que algo se metía dentro de él... ese algo no le dejaba ir a donde su amigo y sacarlo del agua...tenía que protegerlo...

La pequeña Kou decidió salir en busca de su sempai cuando los vio flotando en aquel estanque, y decidió entrar a por ellos, atreviéndose a quitarse la camisa y entrando en aquellas aguas. Su hermano le gritaba al lado de los otros chicos, diciendo que volviese y se pusiese su camisa, pero ella estaba absorta intentando sacar a sus sempai. Aquella sensación también la estaba dejando sin fuerzas, cayendo en el agua como saco de patatas, flotando con una hoja.

Aquello escandalizó a todos por completo, haciendo que se quitaran la camisa y entrarán en aquel lago maldito, donde poco a poco fueron cayendo como moscas, embrujados por aquella agua contaminada.

Despertaron al rato, en la orilla. Se miraron poco a poco, despertando de golpe, completamente mojados. Lo primero fue que la pequeña se tapa se y a base de servilletas y sol se secasen como trapos. recuperaron fuerzas comiendo y bebiendo el refresco que se iba calentado gracias al sol nivel Sahara, aquello de no estar bajo los árboles no ayudaba. Obviamente a Rin no le gustaba la idea de que vieran en sujetador y mojarse no le gustaba nada. Nagisa decidió ser el más _cuerdo _y hacer que la tarde fuese como debía ser en un principio: "Party Hard a la Heidi" o en cristiano fiesta para todos.

Al día siguiente, las cosas fueron bastante extrañas para todos.

Para empezar, Haru notaba que su cama estaba completamente mojado y noto que el también. ¿se había vuelto un sonámbulo que buscaba bañera? Movió su mano ligeramente y noto que de sus propias yemas salía agua. Aquello era genial. Para estar sobre seguro, decidió extender sus manos en la bañera y por arte de magia, esta se llenó de agua caliente salida de sus manos a chorro potente. Agua limpia y caliente, no sudor apestoso. No saldría de esa bañera aunque fuesen los militares.

Por otra parte se encontraba Nagisa, que se había despertado con mariposas en el estómago, literalmente. Le parecieron bonitas, pero las tuvo que espantar para cambiarse. Algo extraño pasó: con la mano, ellas se volvieron purpurina ante su contacto. Purpurina brillante de color rosa inmóvil, mágico en su tripa. le pareció tan guay que decidió coger todos sus bolígrafos de colores y los empezó a apretar entre ellos, comprimiendolos hasta conseguir, mágicamente un súper bolígrafo rosa. ¡Llamaría a su poder Moeto!Decidió convertir más cosas antes de ponerse su uniforme.

Sabía que algo iba mal con su perfecta anatomía al despertarse en el techo mirando a la cama al lado de las luces de su perfecta habitación. Del asombro cayó a la cama y quedó bastante sorprendido. Pensando diferentes teorías gravitatorias, no se dio cuenta que volvía a elevarse. Al darse cuenta, quiso poner tope con sus manos, pero estos pasaban a través, desapareciendo de su vista. Dejo la mente en blanco antes de mentalizar en que debía bajar. Tuvo que probar varias teorías de su cabeza antes de prepararse. Le costó, pero logró sentarse en el suelo, con eso se dio cuenta de sus hermosas alas mariposa moradas. ¿como guardaría eso?

¿desde cuando hacía tanto calor? ¡que alguien abriese la maldita ventana! Justo iba a abrirla cuando vio que el pomo estaba cristalizado, no, congelado. Miro las literas y vio que su compañero Nitori estaba realmente helado, colgaban carámbanos de hielo y había nieve en su manta, pero el chico parecía tranquilo en la nieve.

- Buenos días, sempai

- ¿buenos días? ¿con este calor y tu con hielo en tu espalda? buenos para ti

- Sempai, se equivoca... hace mucho frío...- le corrigió mientras apartaba la nieve de su manta. Apartó sus dedos de la barandilla al notar un frío que llegaba a quemar y viendo los carámbanos de hielo

El chico tiburon alargó las manos para cogerlo como un niño pequeño tratase, notando aquel frío que realmente le reconfortó, bajando su temperatura. Lo dejo en su cama, que seguía como horno. Cogió el móvil y llamó a Nagisa para preguntarle a ver si le pasaba algo igual.

Entre todas las cosas raras que había visto, esa era la mayor: todos los objetos metálicos de su alrededor flotaban los objetos de metal menos la litera. A Mikoshiba le pareció súper guay coger el móvil solo alzando la mano como Thor su martillo en Los Vengadores. cogió uno de los barrotes flotantes y vio alucinado la facilidad con la que lo había doblado. Tenía que enseñar a Gou sus habilidades. No sin antes decírselos a su hermano para no morir. Espera...que rápido había llegado.

Kou -Gou para todos por mucho que lo quisiese negar- estaba ocupada intentando asimilar lo que estaba a su alrededor. El reloj avanzaba cuando su madre entraba y cuando salía iba hacia atrás y volvía a pasar una vez, y otra... se estaba volviendo loca. Cerro los ojos y quiso concentrarse. Paso y vio que el tiempo real era realmente tarde. se cambió, desayuno y volvió a encerrarse en su habitación, experimentando con sus dedos las cosas raras de su alrededor… adoraba aquellos lazos rojos.

Makoto cuando se despertó, nunca pensó que una persona podía despertarse tan despejado. Pero esa paz fue interrumpida por culpa del teléfono. Al contestar, supo de una reunión de equipo en casa de Haru. Se vistió con lo primero que cogían sus manos y fue corriendo hacia la casa de su amigo para prepararlo todo. Fue a la bañera a buscar a su amigo y le costó bastante, ya que estaba como niño con nuevo juguete. todos llegaron en poco tiempo, tan poco que solo le dio tiempo a sacar comida basura y refrescos de la nevera.

- ¡es alucinante!- dijo mientras trataba de tocar las hermosas alas de su amigo, que los tuvo que esconder tras un largo abrigo (y le había costado, sobre todo con ese calor y ese peso muerto). Este intentaba que no se las toca se por miedo a que se volviesen otra cosa por culpa del _moeto _de Nagisa.

- por muy alucinante que sea, es un problema- reflexionó Makoto

- Lo que pasa es que te raya no tener poderes alucinantes- dijo el rubio inflando los mofletes, muy infantil

- ¿no te has preguntado si gracias a esos poderes has ganado problemas?- le pregunto muy serio- Si hay héroes, hay villanos, y lo último que quiero ver es a mis amigos en un hospital al borde de la muerte. Además, si los tuviese, también los tomaría por maldición

- podríamos intentar averiguar que más nos ha dado ese puto estanque... - propuso Rin

- O os lo podría contar yo

Quien dijo aquello fue una señora vestida con una larga túnica marrón. Sus largas manos eran tapados y la falda se arrastraba por el suelo. Su cara era tapada por una capucha que solo enseñaba su boca.

-¿señorita Miho?- pregunto Nagisa fijándose un poco mas

La mujer se río y se quitó la capucha. Que fácil la habían descubierto.

-Soy la elegida del Estanque Nuclear Mágico, History-Caller, para vigilar a los que han conseguido poderes por bañarse en él sin camiseta- explico de forma épica, alzando las manos como si fuera la mayor revelación del año

- ¿sin camiseta?- pregunto la pequeña-Yo tenía el sujetador puesto...- aquello lo añadió sonrojada

- es que con camiseta los poderes no llegan bien... las fajas,bañadores y ropa interior son excepciones que confirman la regla- explico ella- los diferentes poderes vienen a como es la persona o en que pensaba en ese momento

- Yo no tengo poderes ni pienso tenerlos- dijo el chico orca

- Si los tienes... todos los tenemos... yo adquirí sabiduría y Tele-transporte para llegar en el momento indicado para contar lo indicado... Os faltan trajes y armas para sacar todo el potencial que tenéis

- por estas cosas hay gente mala que pueden hacer daño a mis hermanos- expuso su mayor preocupación el chico orca

No todos entendían su posición: por una parte, no querría exponer sus seres queridos y con su cobardía lucharía como una nena asustada pero por otra parte con poderes podría protegerlos y dejar de ser cobarde.

- Por mucho que lo niegues, tendrás esos poderes- dijo seria la mujer- el estanque ha creado abominaciones y como pasabais y os bañasteis, os escogió para eliminarlos

Metió sus manos en las mangas y empezó a sacar diferentes objetos como si fuese la bolsa de doraemon: desde unos guantes a trajes. Las armas más raras fueron unos broches.

- ¡me quedo el Pingüino!- grito animado el rubio, admirandolo

- ¡espera!- gritó la sabia History-Caller, nerviosa- antes de que toque tu uniforme tiene que tocar tu traje para que tus habilidades no se muestren al público a no ser que se quite la camiseta

- Entonces en Natación tendremos problemas- soltó Mikoshiba- no se puede meter en la piscina con camiseta

- el broche se enganchara sin problemas

- ¡Por fin adiós a estos calores! - dijo cogiendo el de forma de tiburón

- ahora ya sabes que siente una mujer a las puertas de la menopausia- río su hermana ante el chiste de History

cada uno empezó a mirar los trajes que habían salido de la manga. A la chica le entusiasmó y empezó a mirar con un animado Nitori, que reía nervioso al lado del rubio, que se había enamorado de un traje pingüino-bruja rosa. Los zapatos eran como dos patas rosas, capa negra y gorro puntiagudo rosa. Bajo la capa se podía encontrar unos pantalones rosas, tirantes rosas y camisa blancas en que se podía apreciar una pajarita rosa.

- Soy Magical Pingu! Temer mi poder, hijos de Puta!- gritó Nagisa entrando vestido

- ¿qué?- preguntaron todos a la vez

- Mi nombre de héroe: Magical Pingu

La cara de todos fue extremadamente épica. Era buena, debían admitirlo. Hizo lo que la sabia le dijo que hiciese con el pingüino y se lo engancho a uno de los tirantes. Cada uno de ellos cogía las prendas analizándolas detenidamente, pero lo único que veían eran demasiados bañadores.

- ¿que tal voy, hermanito?- pregunto Kou dando vueltas sobre sí misma para que viera bien su hermano el traje escogido- me siento una pirata- río al ver la cara de su hermano

Sus pies llevaban unas botas altas hasta las rodillas, una falda corta roja sujeta a una camisa sin mangas roja por un cinturón ancho de ese color. Rojo todo el rato. Tanto como la cara de su hermano al ver que tan corta era la falda o que tan abierta estaba la camisa.

- Te ves guapa- dijeron en perfecta sincronización Mikoshiba, Nitori y Nagisa

- Te vas a cambiar en tres segundos- esa fue la respuesta inmediata al reaccionar- y te tapas entera... mínimo traje de monja

- No exageres - se quejó la chica- la falda es igual al del uniforme

Makoto decidió intervenir a favor de la chica dándole una larga gabardina roja que casi rozaba el suelo, botones hasta la cadera y largas mangas. Ya no se podría quejar, solo si ella no se lo ataba.

- Solo te faltaría un sombrero para ser una auténtica pirata- soltó con una sonrisa falsa

- Eres demasiado bueno con ella- le dijo mosqueado- es mi hermana, no la tuya

- Lo que pasa es que tardáis demasiado en escoger algo- se quejó el chico orca

- Si tu ni has mirado- le acusó Rin señalando las coloridas prendas

- Yo ya he dicho: no...- dijo cruzando los brazos

- Se te descontrolarán los poderes y podrías morir o matar a tus hermanos, aparte de no poder defenderlos- le advirtió la sabia con mucho cuidado- Makoto...por favor, no alargues esto o hagas una burrada

Este suspiro y se sumó a sus amigos, bien sumiso.

Durante un buen rato, estuvieron mirando y cambiándose. El primero en salir fue Nitori, sonrojado, mostraba unas botas que parecían de casa y para mujer tela color gris,unos pantalones gris metalizado y un jersey de punto cuyas mangas llegaba a sus codos y de largo apenas llegaba a las rodillas. En sus manos se podían ver guantes de tela sin dedos grises y en sus orejas orejeras pompom grises. Debía admitir que era reconfortante por mucho que pareciera de mujer. Mikoshiba se contentaba con un estilo de bañador naranja hasta las rodillas, unas deportivas de ese color y la camisa rota sin mangas naranja reflectante. Luego paso Rin, un poco más atrevido, llevaba una camisa sin mangas roja parecida al de su hermana, unos pantalones rojos anchos más apagados con unas convers rojas y unos guantes parecidos a los de Nitori, solo que rojas y de cuero. Se quejó de que pareciese más de calle, aunque agradecía lo discreto. Aunque de discreto la cosa pasó a hermosa con la aparición de Rei y su modelo que combinaba mariposas moradas en un fondo azul en unos pantalones largos y pegados, mientras que la camiseta interior era azul y la camisa exterior era morada. Encima, con sus alas, llamaba mucho más, que salian sin romper las camisas. Por lo menos las gafas sólo habían cambiado a color morado. Cuando salió Haruka, ninguno de los presentes se extrañó al verlo con un neopreno de surfista negro con sus queridas líneas moradas y unos vans negras para los pies, ya que la idea de ir descalzo iba a ser penalizado por Makoto y abstinencia de caballa durante semanas. el ultimo, Makoto, salió con un traje parecido al de Haru, negro, pero en su pecho había una pequeña orca, sus pies estaba en botas blancas, guantes blancos hasta los codos y sus tradicionales líneas verdes eran sustituidas por blanco. El equipo estaba completo.

- Que agradable sorpresa se llevará el Estanque- dijo aplaudiendo feliz antes de marcharse History-Caller ya que se terminó el pase de modelos. Sacó una cámara de su manga bolsa de doraemon- Os haré una foto para él... ¿teneis los nombres pensados?

- Yo si- dijo Nagisa levantándose- Yo seré _Magical Pingu_, ella _Red Time Girl_, Aiichiro sera _IceSeal, _Mikoshiba sera _FlashBoy, _Rin _FireShark, _Rei _PerfectFly_, Haru _WaterDolphin _y por último Makoto: _Captain Killer Whale_... los nombres en inglés molan demasiado

* * *

**¿sabías que...**

**-en realidad la historia se iba a llamar "Hero" a secas?**

Si, como la canción de Skillet, pero al final decidí que fuera el nombre de un capitulo que sera en nada, es más, el siguiente capítulo tiene ese nombre (autora se ríe) además luego pensé en _Free! Héroes_ pero no me convenció porque se parecería demasiado al título de otra de mis historias

**-en realidad iban a tener nombres de héroes absurdos en español?**

Los nombres originales iban a ser en español absurdo porque quería hacer la historia más absurda posible. pero al final sigo la teoría de mi profesor favorito de historia: "los nombres en inglés están de moda y parecen mejores"

**-en un principio no iban a haber canciones que represtasen los capítulos?**

En verdad no pensé en ponerle canciones por capítulo, pero mientras hacía el cap, mi hermano puso la que sale en esta y me digo a mi misma "con un par, así lo distingo de otros héroes que ya tengo". Hay muchas canciones que pueden ser parte de este proyecto, por adelantar por ejemplo "Hero" o "I believe I Can Fly"... siempre acepto títulos de vuestras canciones favoritas para que formen parte de este proyecto~

* * *

_Al final me anime a que este fuese el primer fic largo que subiese de Free! _

_echarle la culpa a mi obsesión por los heroes... además, dentro de 12 días es San Valentin y hoy es el cumple de RinRin xD  
_

_lo del ¿Sabías Que...? es para comentar mis chorradas originales que iban a ser oficiales en la historia si no hubiera sido por pensarlo dos veces. Todavía hay que ver los enemigos... _

_esto va para largo..._

_espero que no haya sido un chapazo xD_

_aio..._


	2. Hero

_**Iwatobi Hero Club!**_

_**Makoto's Powers**_

**Canción: **_Hero_

* * *

Pedazo hermosa mañana en la que el sol brillaba, sus hermanos lo despertaban lanzándose a él... una mañana normal. Quitando el broche de la orca en los pantalones de su pijama.

Todavía no se creía que tuviese poderes y mucho menos que después de una votación a mano alzada y una foto de equipo, quedase como el capitán de unos héroes sacados de un estanque nuclear mágico. ¡hasta habían hecho un grupo en el whatsapp llamado _we are heroes!_ (Emoticono Lunita de WA para mostrar que sus heroicos movimientos serían a la noche) con su imagen de ellos disfrazados. Se rió, parecían ridículos felices. Se cambió e intentó pegar la orca en su camisa. Amaba el broche por la forma de orca, pero no porque lo llevaba. Decidió guardarlo en su bolsillo.

Entró en la casa de Haru y vio que estaba con su bañador habitual (bueno, según él, eran diferentes) dentro de la bañera. Apostaba que el agua había salido de sus manos gracias a sus poderes. Este le tendió la mano y este no quiso cogerlo.

- Tenemos que ir a clase...

- ¿tu orca?

- Lo tengo en bolsillo... a diferencia de vosotros no tengo ningún poder...

_Que tan equivocado estaba el chico orca lo iba a descubrir. _

Por mucho que intentase concentrarse, lo único que lograba era concentrarse en los dolores de su cabeza. le dolía demasiado. Lo malo era que habían llegado de un momento para otro, inexplicablemente. Pensaba que se le iría después de un rato pero no, en vez de eso se preocupo por Kou. Le recordaba a SpiderMan y su sentido arácnido. No le aguantaba más y pidió a la profesora que lo dejase marchar a la enfermería a por un ibuprofeno.

Sabía que algo iba mal cuando indirectamente acabó en otro pasillo, viendo como unos chicos molestaban a la joven Kou. Sabía que ella quería usar sus habilidades, pero como capitán no iba a dejar que ellos la tocasen. Sobre todo si habían escaleras al lado. No lo dudo.

- Tachibana no hará nada...es un miedica

_Pero a quien tenían en frente suyo no era el Makoto Tachibana que todos conocían, sexy, calmado, tranquilo, que odiaba los conflictos. Ese Makoto había dejado paso a una orca con ganas de molerlos como granos de café, dejarlos por los suelos y rescatar a su pequeña. Si, instinto de madre sobreprotectora y asesino en serie era la mezcla que componían en esos momentos el Makoto que aquellas tres personas veían como a un extraño._

- Dejadla ahora mismo

Ese tono de voz serio y nada habitual en él hizo que hasta su "pequeña cría" lo mirase con miedo. Como no se apartaron de ella y estaban cerca de aquellas llamativas escaleras no dudo en ir acercándose a ellos lentamente. Ellos retrocedían temerosos, hasta el punto que no miraban detrás de ellos y daban pasos de idiota. Él no estaba haciendo nada, solo andaba hacía ellos para que dejasen en paz a su amiga. Aunque sus pasos parecían premeditados, no lo eran. Puro instinto. Ellos acabaron sin darse cuenta de la existencia de las escaleras y cayendo como copos de nieve al suelo. Por una vez gozo de aquello.

- Makoto sempai... - susurro la chica- gracias...

- ¿estas bien? ¿no te han hecho nada esos alumnos?

- No...- se abrazó a él en forma de gracias y protección- tenemos que dar la voz...

Fueron a la clase más cercana para pedir al profesor que socorrieran a los alumnos caídos. Le pareció genial que el dolor de cabeza se fuera como vino y no necesitase pastilla. Se preguntó por qué, pero lo dejo para volver a clase antes de que se acabase. Haru lo miró como si no estuviese viendo a su chico orca.

La campana sonó y el capitán empezó a recoger sus cosas para ir a por sus hermanitos, pero la profesora lo retuvo. La misma que luego era History-Caller. Por mucho que sonríese con los ojos cerrados, sabía que estaba enfadada. Para empezar, no llevaba el broche de orca. Segundo, ella ya sabía que había sido, indirectamente, había sido su culpa la caída de los chicos. Tercero, no había tenido control sobre sí mismo y para terminar, no aceptaba sus poderes y ser capitán por decisión unánime.

- Tengo que ir a por mis hermanos...

- Le pedí a Haru que fuera a por ellos porque tengo que hablar seriamente contigo, Captain Killer Whale

- No me llames así... no tengo ni poderes ni habilidades ni nada para ser capitán...

- lo que ha pasado antes a sido por tus poderes...- se dio un facepalm ya que pensaba que lo había pillado- si te digo de llevar el broche es para que no te den esas jaquecas, tu instinto protector... Killer Whale, tu tienes los mama poderes- Genial, daría honor a su amado apodo de Mama Orca- se que el nombre que le dio el estanque nuclear mágico no es el mejor,pero te dio esos poderes al ver que querías rescatar a Haru del estanque te los dio. pensó que si de verdad querías ser protector de alguien, los mama poderes contigo irían muy bien...

- Pero... ¿que me dan los "mama poderes"?- pregunto después de una breve pausa

- para empezar puedes hablar y saber que les pasa "a tus crías"- Makoto sabía que con "crías" se refería sus amigos/compañeros de equipo- también, inconscientemente sabes usar cualquier arma, tus sentidos se agudizan más algunos que otros, solo los útiles a la hora de proteger... también inconscientemente sabes usar alguna que otra arma... las habilidades nuevas te servirán contra los enemigos que vengan...

- No me siento capaz de liderar el equipo de héroes y mucho menos de ser Captain Killer Whale... soy muy vulnerable, History-Caller

- Ya no... con tal de convencerte, te ayudare a sacarle partido... como tu mejor arma: Escuorca

Esta metió la mano en su bolsillo para sacar la orca. la orca, en sus manos, brillo y se volvió en un escudo cuyas tiras se habían enrollado en su antebrazo. Su parecido con el escudo del Capitán América era más que razonable: en vez de estrella, la silueta negra de una orca y las rayas eran negras y plateadas. Sin duda, la mejor de las armas. La cogió de su antebrazo y lo lanzó a la otra parte de la clase. No le pareció extraño que rebotara y volviese a él, al más puro estilo de Steve Rogers.

Sonrió, ya no era un capitán inútil.

* * *

Desde que tenía el broche, Rin Matsuoka agradecía que esos calores se hubieran disipado un poco. Sabía que lo mejor era, sin duda, estar cerca del frío de Nitori. Como excusa para abrazarse al frío, lo abrazo para consolarlo.

El joven Ai sentía que sin duda, era el más inútil de todos. Totalmente inútiles eran sus poderes...¿congelar? ¿hielo? ¿nieve? No eran nada comparado con el fuego, agua, moegia, viento, volar, manejar metal, correr a toda velocidad, fuerza, capacidad de manejo de equipo, ilusionismo o manejo de tiempo. Solo el hielo no era nada. Intentaba convencerlo de que no era así, la habilidad no hacía el héroe, lo hacía su valentía y ganas de salvar, pero era como consolar a una regadera: no escuchaba y encima soltaba agua por lo tanto que lloraba.

- ¿porque se esta tan a gusto?- preguntó en voz alta el pelirrojo al entrar en la piscina. Pensaba que, por estar en una zona climatizada, por el propio calor, lo estaría sufriendo

Entonces vio al causante de su confort: Aiichiro estaba viendo como había congelado la piscina los dedos de los pies. El cubo de hielo más grande de Japón sin duda alguna. Este se acerco, toco la zona donde estaban los dedos inmóviles y con el simple acercamiento logro descongelar, liberandolo. Quería llorar, pero de sus ojos salían pequeños cubitos de hielo. No llevaba la foca. Colocó la mano y logró derretir la piscina, pero, al no saber cuánto tiempo tenían que estar, paso a temperatura infierno. Al verlo, Nitori acercó su pie solo unos centímetros y quedo a agua templada. Se fueron corriendo antes de que lo viera Mikoshiba.

- tranquilo... solo tienes que usar la foca y aprender...

- soy un inútil...- lloriqueo

* * *

Makoto escucho el abrir de la puerta y esperó a que Ran y Ren se pegasen a él. Al no escuchar ningún ruido, supo que algo iba mal. El dolor de cabeza le daba la afirmación. Cogió su broche de Orca y pensó en su escudo. Este apareció. Sus sentidos se agudizaron y fue directo al salón, corriendo más rápido de lo normal. Nada más abrir la puerta tiró el escudo en contra la cara del extraño. Rebotó contra alguien que cayó seco al suelo y el escudo volvió a él. Su enemigo era un hombre con una bata gris llena de gotas de sangre que no era de sus hermanos ya que ellos estaban intactos. Los pantalones plateados a lo disco brillaban por la luz de la sala. Los zapatos eran grises también. Le daba gracia, ya que ese chico tenía por manos dos cuernos de Narwhal (solo sabía eso por los libros de biología) y no dejaba de sonreír cerrando los ojos.

- vine a matar lo que más amas para que no seas un estorbo, Captain...

- ¡calla!- le ordenó poniéndose en guardia- ¡ delante de los niños nada!

Lanzó el escudo pero esa vez lo esquivo menos en el rebote contra la pared. Volvió a las manos de su dueño, que quería placarló hacia fuera. No se espero que lo recibiera con una de sus manos Taladro en el estómago. Herido, Killer Whale retrocedió y este escapó.

Un empate que lo había dejado malherido.

El teléfono empezó a sonar y Ran fue corriendo a responder. La chica fue corriendo a responder, y respondió sollozando.

- ¿makoto, porque no vienes?

- Haru-chan socorro- sollozo como la niña que era- un desconocido ha hecho que mi hermano sangre...

aun con los sollozos Haru entendió el mensaje. Colgó de inmediato y llamó a los chicos para ir a ayudar a su capitán orca.

* * *

¿sabias que...

-la primera arma de Makoto iba a ser un martillo y luego un arpón?

Si... a lo Thor, pero luego pensé "na,ni que él enemigo fuese un ás, el hijo de Odin tiene barba...¿como sera Makoto con barba?" Y luego lo del arpón porque así caza a cierto delfín (todavía me río)

-Este capitulo en un principio iba a dirigirse a Haru y sus poderes?

pero cambie de idea porque el desconocido de manos de cuerno de Narwhal tenía que entrar y sera el mayor enemigo de Makoto... además debía de intentar convencer y dar explicaciones de los poderes del capitán favorito

-En realidad Makoto iba a pelear, tirar y golpear a los chicos que se metían con Gou?

Por puro instinto y los "mamapoderes" (no hace falta que explique el nombre...creo) en realidad, el plan inicial era pegarles, empujarles por las escaleras y que cayesen como canicas, pero al final deje que solo su apariencia de pocos amigos hiciese el curro.


End file.
